Au Pôle Sud
by Friday Queen
Summary: Lin est avec la Team Avatar quand elle apprend que Katara ne peut rien faire pour rendre leur maîtrise aux victimes d'Amon. Heureusement Kya est là pour la réconforter.


Note : A l'occasion de la date anniversaire de la fin de la Légende de Korra j'ai eu envie d'écrire un petit OS sur Lin et Kya :) Bonne Lecture les amis !

Disclaimer : Avatar le dernier maître de l'air et La légende de Korra ne m'appartiennent pas, ni leurs personnages.

* * *

 **Au Pôle Sud**

Le verdict était tombé.

Sans appel.

Cruel.

Violent.

Destructeur.

Katara ne pouvait rien faire.

Elle ne pouvait pas rendre ses maîtrises à Korra.

Ni à Lin ou à tout autre personne.

C'était au-dessus de ses moyens.

Lin était dans une chambre dans la maison de Katara que la vieille femme et ancienne héroïne légendaire lui avait donné pour rester le temps qu'elle le souhaitait. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Deux choix.

Pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps ou tout casser dans la pièce.

Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Qu'allait-elle faire dans sa vie ? Qu'allait-elle devenir sans sa maîtrise ? Qu'allait dire sa mère quand elle l'apprendre ? Qu'allait dire sa sœur ? Ses officiers ?

Soudain elle entendit frapper à la porte. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment voir qui que ce soit mais elle avait une idée de qui pourrait se trouver de l'autre côté.

" Entrez. "

Sans surprise elle vit rentrer Kya.

Kya.

Kya avait toujours été là, une constante rassurante dans sa vie.

C'était normal quand l'autre femme était plus âgée de quelques années et que leurs parents étaient amis. Elles n'avaient jamais vraiment été très proches, Kya avait eu souvent beaucoup de personnes qui naviguaient autour d'elle tandis que Lin passait son temps à s'occuper de sa sœur ou à traîner avec Tenzin. Malgré tout Kya avait toujours était là quand elle en avait eu besoin, comme si elle savait quand apparaître pour la consoler. Kya avait été la première à qui elle avait parlé de ses insécurités à cause du poids que cela représentait d'être la fille de Toph Beifong. Après tout Kya avait un héritage tout aussi voire plus lourd que le sien, elle était la fille de Katara et de l'Avatar Aang. Kya avait été là après sa blessure à cause de sa sœur. Elle était même venue la voir alors qu'elle faisait le tour du monde après que Tenzin l'ai quitté pour Pema, ce qui avait ensuite conduit à son scandale sur l'île du Temple de l'Air. Kya prenait toujours le temps de venir la voir même si de son côté elle ne faisait aucun effort pour la contacter.

Ce n'était donc pas une surprise de la voir ici, au moment où elle en avait besoin le plus.

Sans avoir à parler Kya s'approcha d'elle et Lin anticipa le câlin qu'allait lui donner Kya. Elle se laissa tomber dans les bras de l'autre femme toujours sans prononcer le moindre mot. Les larmes de Lin se déversèrent sur les joues et ses épaules se mirent à trembler à cause de ses sanglots. Lin pleura toute sa frustration, sa colère et sa peur de l'avenir sans sa maîtrise.

A un moment donné Kya la conduisit sur le lit tout en la gardant fermement contre elle et les deux femmes se retrouvèrent allongées avec Lin pleurant toujours dans les bras de Kya. Finalement la chef de la police n'eut plus de larmes mais resta où elle était avec Kya qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux pour l'apaiser.

" Tu veux en parler ? " Demanda la plus âgée sans pression.

" Je ne sais pas. " Murmura Lin, la voix rauque d'avoir pleuré.

Kya grimaça en silence.

" Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? " Lui demanda Lin.

La fille de l'ancien Avatar eut soudain l'impression de retrouver la jeune Lin à l'aube de ses 16 ans en train de lui parler de sa mère, face à ce souvenir elle laissa tomber sa tête contre celle de Lin. Sa joue touchant les cheveux gris de l'autre femme.

" Tu peux continuer à travailler, tu as toujours tes compétences, tu n'as pas besoin de ta maîtrise pour enquêter. "

Lin avait besoin d'entendre cela, mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle n'était pas partisane de cette idée. Comment pouvait-elle être légitime en tant que chef sans sa maîtrise ? Sans pouvoir aider physiquement ses subordonnés ? Devait-elle laisser sa place de chef ? Serait-elle capable de travailler sous les ordres de quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'elle avait réussi à devenir chef de la police et tenait sa position depuis des années ?

" Tu peux commencer par prendre des vacances pour y penser. " Lui proposa Kya, se doutant que remettre toute sa vie professionnelle en question était compliqué, surtout pour Lin.

Une fois encore un silence lui répondit et Kya espéra que Lin était en train de penser à ses propositions. Ce silence était horrible à entendre. Elle avait l'habitude des silences avec Lin, cette dernière n'était pas la plus bavarde des personnes mais celui-ci était lourd de sens et elle commença à s'inquiéter. Soudain elle prit une décision.

" Je peux venir à Republic City si tu veux. "

" Quoi ? Mais tu ne dois pas rester ? Je veux dire avec ta mère ? " Demanda Lin.

" Ma mère va très bien ce moment, crois-moi. " Répondit Kya avec un sourire moqueur en pensant à Katara. " En plus elle a prévu d'aller voir Zuko et elle m'a plus ou moins incitée à partir d'ici pour m'aérer. Elle sait qu'au bout d'un moment je tourne en rond ici. "

Lin prit son temps avant de répondre, elle bougea sa tête pour croiser le regard de Kya qui était toujours tranquillement allongée à ses côtés.

" Tu ferais ça ? " Murmura-t-elle.

Kya sourit tendrement en laissant encore ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'autre femme.

" Bien sûr Lin. " Répondit-elle, comme si c'était une évidence.

Lin garda son attention sur Kya en assimilant ses paroles. La femme de la tribu de l'eau proposait de venir à Republic City pour l'aider à affronter la situation. Comme cela. Juste parce que c'était Kya et qu'elle était bonne, gentille et altruiste.

Les yeux de Lin étaient plongés dans ceux de Kya, dans les yeux doux de Kya. Puis peu à peu ils dérivèrent sur ses joues, son nez, ses lèvres. Ils se bloquèrent sur ses lèvres et une douce chaleur l'envahie. Les lèvres de Kya l'attiraient, l'appelaient. Elle avait une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser. Sans réfléchir un longtemps elle se pencha vers Kya et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la femme allongée à ses côtés. Le baiser était chaste, une simple pression de leurs lèvres. Aussi vite qu'il avait commencé le baiser se termina, Lin se retira lentement puis laissa sa tête retomber dans le creux du cou de Kya. Pour la première fois depuis qu'Amon lui avait pris sa maîtrise elle était apaisée, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa somnoler contre Kya, ne voulant pas bouger pour le moment.

Kya, encore un peu submergée par le baiser inattendu que venait de lui donner Lin, ne bougea pas non plus. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer au souvenir de se chaste et pourtant si doux geste puis elle se l'expliqua en se disant que Lin avait seulement besoin de réconfort et que cela ne voulait rien dire.

Alors que les deux femmes commençaient à s'endormir l'une contre l'autre des coups se firent entendre à la porte. Lin grogna contre Kya et cette dernière sourit inconsciemment au bruit de mécontentement mais se détacha d'elle.

" Quoi ? "

Bolin entra précipitamment dans la chambre de Lin sans tenir compte de l'animosité dans la voix de la fille de Toph Beifong.

" Chef Beifong ! " S'exclama-t-il. " Korra est revenue et elle a retrouvé toutes ses maîtrises et elle peut communiquer avec ses anciennes vies. Elle sait comment rendre la maîtrise aux autres ! " Expliqua-t-il sans prendre le temps de respirer.

L'espoir.

Une immense et puissante vague d'espoir.

Lin se leva comme si elle avait été brûlée et suivit Bolin, en laissant Kya suivre derrière. La chef de la police retrouva Korra qui était entourée de sa famille et ses amis et qui lui affirma à son tour qu'elle pourrait lui rendre sa maîtrise.

Ce qu'elle fit.

Après toutes ces émotions la famille de Katara, celle de Korra, Mako, Bolin et Asami décidèrent de manger ensemble pour fêter cela.

A la fin de la soirée Lin retourna dans sa chambre après avoir croisé le regard de Kya. Elle espéra que l'autre femme comprit le message. Heureusement quelques instants plus tard Kya la rejoignit.

Sans attendre plus longtemps Lin l'attira à elle et l'embrassa avec passion. Elle laissa leurs lèvres se toucher puis glissa sa langue contre les lèvres de Kya pour rencontrer son homologue. Kya gémit d'appréciation en sentant leurs langues danser ensemble avant de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle s'écarta de Lin, légèrement essoufflée, le cœur battant à tout rompre et les lèvres enflées de leur baiser.

" Lin, qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ? "

Lin se passa la langue sur les lèvres, tout aussi affectée que Kya.

" J'ai eu envie de t'embrasser toute la soirée. " Expliqua-t-elle. " C'était la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser. "

Le cœur de Kya doubla d'intensité.

" Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne peux pas expliquer ce que je ressens mais il y a quelques heures je pensais que n'avait plus de maîtrise. J'étais au plus bas et tu étais là et je voulais déjà t'embrasser. Maintenant j'ai ma maîtrise et je peux littéralement et métaphoriquement déplacer des montagnes et tout ce que je veux c'est t'embrasser... "

Dorénavant Kya était encore plus essoufflée par les paroles de Lin que par leur baiser.

" ...Voir plus. " Ajouta Lin, d'une voix basse.

Kya hésita un instant alors que son corps crépitait. Était-ce judicieux d'embrasser... Et de coucher avec Lin maintenant ? Son corps quant à lui avait déjà pris sa décision. La dernière fois qu'elle avait été intime avec quelqu'un datait atrocement, cela faisait des années. Son corps voulait cela.

Lin continuait de la regarder avec envie, sa volonté de réfléchir à sa situation et aux conséquences se brisa et Kya prit sa décision. Elle attrapa l'autre femme par la taille pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Son bas ventre réagit instantanément au gémissement que laissa échapper Lin quelques instants plus tard. Kya fit remonter ses mains dans le dos de Lin avant de les reposer sur sa taille. Le dos de l'autre femme semblait musclée et soudain elle eut envie de toucher sa peau et tester si elle était aussi musclée qu'elle le laissait deviner. Les lèvres quittèrent ensuite celles de Lin pour qu'elle puisse s'aventurer sur son cou et Lin gémit à nouveau. Kya sourit contre sa peau avant de la faire reculer doucement vers le lit. Lin se laissa tomber en l'entraînant avec elle. La chute fit s'éloigner les lèvres de Kya qui en profita pour croiser le regard de Lin.

" Est-ce que tu as déjà fait ça ? " Demanda-t-elle.

Lin fronça les sourcils et l'espace d'un instant l'image de Tenzin plana entre elles.

" Je veux dire, avec une femme. " Ajouta Kya.

" Non, mais j'en ai très envie. " Répondit-elle d'une voix qui ne laissait place à aucune discussion de la part de Kya.

La femme de la tribu de l'eau hocha la tête avant de se pencher à nouveau pour reporter son attention sur le cou de Lin. Peu à peu les vêtements furent retirés et Kya entreprit de mener la danse, étant la plus familière avec la situation. Elle découvrit avec joie que Lin était bel et bien aussi musclée et en forme qu'elle en avait l'air. Lin quant à elle combla son inexpérience par son enthousiasme et démontra à quel point elle était une élève qui apprenait rapidement.

Leurs ébats durèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et Kya soupira de joie en sentant le bras de Lin se bloquer autour de sa taille tout en se blottissant contre elle. Elle avait oublié à quel point elle aimait être intime avec quelqu'un. Non seulement avoir des relations sexuelles, donner et recevoir un orgasme mais aussi l'apaisement post-sexe. Elle se demanda brièvement si elle devait retourner dans sa chambre mais Lin ne semblait pas décidé à la laisser partir. Ce fut donc le corps légèrement douloureux mais très certainement satisfait qu'elle s'endormit.

De longues et reposantes heures plus tard Lin fut la première à se réveiller et elle sourit doucement en voyant Kya nue allongée à ses côtés. Elle laissa ses doigts glisser tendrement sur le dos de l'autre femme en se rappelant de leur nuit.

" Hum... Bonjour. "

Le sourire de Lin s'agrandit en entendant la voix de son amante encore endormie. Elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser l'épaule de Kya qui se retourna ensuite vers elle.

" Une bien belle façon de se réveiller. " Ajouta-t-elle.

Lin continua de caresser le dos de Kya durant quelques instants avant de répondre.

" Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? "

" On peut remettra ça. " Répondit Kya avec un sourire malicieux.

Une rire s'empara de Lin mais quand elle sentit les mains de Kya partir à l'aventure sur son torse elle se concentra sur la réponse qu'elle voulait réellement.

" Je veux dire après... "

La chef de la police se lécha les lèvres avec nervosité.

" Est-ce tu viens toujours à Republic City ? " Demanda-t-elle timidement.

" Tu voudras ça ? "

Lin plongea son regard intensément dans celui de l'autre femme.

" J'aimerai voir où ça nous mène. " Expliqua-t-elle avec sincérité en faisant un signe entre elles.

Kya la regarda puis se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser un long et précieux moment.

" Est-ce que ça veut dire oui ? " Demanda Lin en se détachant.

" Oui. "

Un sourire heureux se dessina sur lèvres de Lin avant qu'elles ne soient à nouveau demandées par celles de Kya. Lin se laissa embrasser avant de glisser au sommet de l'autre femme, elle avait pour objectif de faire gémir Kya un grand nombre de fois avant qu'elles ne se lèvent pour rejoindre les autres. Elle voulait que leur moment ensemble dure le plus longtemps possible. L'idée d'affronter le regard de Tenzin n'était guère attrayant pour le moment.

" Lin ? " Questionna Kya devant son hésitation.

Lin chassa toute pensées de son ex petit ami pour se focaliser sur la femme qui pourrait devenir sa petite amie. Elle passa la main sur le sein de Kya en laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres puis elle se pencha pour prendre l'autre sein entre ses lèvres faisant gémir Kya.

Pour le moment elle avait d'autres priorités.

 **Fin**


End file.
